1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a latching and sealing mechanism for a drawer-type dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, dishwashers having pull-out drawers are known in the art. In some cases, the dishwasher will include an upper, pull-out drawer forming a washing chamber for washing smaller objects, such as glassware, utensils, small plates and the like, and a lower, conventional-type dishwasher. In other cases, the dishwasher will include upper and lower pull-out washing chambers, or just simply include a single pull-out type washing chamber. In any event, each pull-out washing chamber must be provided with a lid with a water-tight seal to prevent washing fluid from leaking from the dishwasher during a washing operation.
Typically, the lid is pivotally mounted to the dishwasher above the pull-out washing chamber. With this arrangement, the lid is elevated from the washing chamber when the drawer is withdrawn from the dishwasher, and lowered onto the washing chamber when the drawer is inserted back into the dishwasher. This design requires a seal or gasket to be provided on either the lid or the washing chamber. More often than not, the gasket is located about a peripheral portion of the lid.
In addition to the gasket, a force is required to seat the lid against the washing chamber to ensure a water-tight seal. Manufacturers have developed a variety of methods for establishing a water-tight seal between the lid and washing chamber. In one example, an inflatable gasket is secured about the lid. Once the lid is lowered against the washing chamber, a solenoid activated valve is operated to inflate the seal by delivering an air flow generated by a compressor. In another example, the lid is drawn against the washing chamber through operation of a motor driven worm gear. In either case, the systems required to establish the seal are complex and prone to failure, both of which, in the case of consumer appliances, are undesirable characteristics.
Based on the above, there still exists a need in the art for an enhanced latching mechanism for a drawer-type dishwasher. More specifically, there exists a need for a latching mechanism that will bias a sealing lid against a washing chamber without requiring additional, complex support elements, such as motors, compressors and the like.